


Beach day

by Daydreamingboy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamingboy/pseuds/Daydreamingboy
Summary: Az and Ash spend the day at the beachBased off a post by Masaomicchi on twitter OvO and masao.sketch on Instagram UvUThough I'm going to use Az and Ash as the names because it's easier on my head
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	Beach day

Az grins as she sees the sandy shores approach, and the ocean crashing the shore and few tall rocks. "This is the only time I'll say this... BUT DRIVE FASTER!" She squirmed excitedly in her seat.

Ash smiled softly, "As you wish angel~" she slammed on the gas launching the car forward.

Az yelped a bit, but she did ask her demon companion to drive faster.

\----------------------------------

Az hopped out of the car and breathed in deeply, "Do you smell that ocean air?" She looks at Ash, and is almost glowing.

Ash sighs softly with heart eyes behind her sunglasses, "Mhm, sure do angel." She says while getting out. "Sweetheart mind helping me get the stuff out?"

"S-sweetheart...?" Az looks confused, and a bit flustered.

Ash shakes her head, "Ah... Just help me angel."

\-------------------------------

Ash stretched out on the sand, a happy sound since it's warm and soft, almost like her angel. Speaking of her angel she looked around. Well until she spotted Az in the water.

Az waves at Ash, a goofy yet adorable smile on her face. "Ash! Ash come play with me!" She says.

Ash blinks rapidly, feeling a blush cover her face. "Mh..."

"Ash?" Az says worried watching her demon short circuit.


End file.
